


My Robin

by Laurenvalentine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurenvalentine/pseuds/Laurenvalentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Surely there couldn't be that much crime and mystery in a town whose population could be counted on an abacus?"</p>
<p>Lauren Valentine is an ordinary girl from London, England. When her father gets a job working with Beacon Hills' sheriff, she could never anticipate what a turn her life would take.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been 2 days since my family had moved to this town and I already did not like it. The sound of the wind that so often graced the streets of Beacon Hills was the only thing that met my ears as I lay in my new bed, in my new room, in my new house. I'm sure that most people would be excited to move after having lived in the same place for all of their conscious life, but although my father kept calling it an "Adventure" and a "new experience" I couldn't help but see his words as a cover up for what this really was; a job transfer to a new country that would pay him more than if he stayed in England as a police officer.

When he had first told me that we would be moving to the United States I had been overjoyed. We often travelled the UK as he researched detailed cases and I thought this was going to be the same. His cases in England took weeks to research, and I assumed that we would be living in the U.S. for a few weeks, maybe a month, before we came back here to continue our lives as normal. The thought of exploring a new country for a few weeks excited me, and I had imagined myself returning home to my friends and telling them all about the culture and history of the younger country. Of course this was not the case. I knew that I should be happy for him, it was technically a promotion although he would be doing many of the same things, but the fact that he had been assigned to such a small town made no sense to me. Surely there couldn't be that much crime and mystery in a town whose population could be counted on an abacus?

My dad would be working directly with the town's sheriff in order to solve the cases that arose. He would essentially be a detective, although he would still be working in a police station and patrolling when they needed him too. If it wasn't for how happy he had been when he had been talking about the house that he had managed to obtain in Beacon Hills and how great our life was going to be, I would have argued. My Dad and I had always been close, and the smile on his face and how happiness radiated from him every time he mentioned that tiny town in California was enough to shut me up and go with him and my mum.

Once we got here I failed to see why my dad had been so excited about the house and the surrounding area. It was a fairly nice small town, with a fairly nice school and a fairly nice atmosphere. It was just quite simply, nice. It was not more exciting than anything we had seen back home, and while I was happy that my family and I would quite clearly be safe here, I could tell that when I wasn't at school or doing homework, there would be barely anything to do. My only hope was that maybe I would befriend a local who would tell me about a secret path that lead to something of more entertainment than corner stores and gorgeous flowers.

After taking the two days to settle in my family had mentioned that I was going to be starting at my new school. "Better to start now and get it over with" was repeated over and over as I attempted to reason with both my mother and father about starting school with only a few weeks left until the semester was over, and so I was to start school of the third day of being in the US. My bags had already been packed and I was materialistically ready for my first day at Beacon Hills high school. The close knit community here would mean that everyone had known their school friends since they were younger. I would not only be an outsider simply because of my accent, or my paler skin, but because I was basically a foreigner, an intruder into their way of life. Emotionally, I was terrified.

No matter how much I willed against it, the sun rose over the hills in this new town of mine. The few hours sleep that I managed to obtain were broken by an alarm and my mother's voice, her affirmations for the day not helping with my nerves in the slightest. No matter how many times she told me that the day would be great, all I could think of was how I had no idea how to deal with the situation that I was currently in. No matter how I imagined my first day of school here, it always ended badly. I just hoped that I would slip under the radar for the first couple of days, possibly make some friends who didn't mind how ridiculously awkward I could be around new people, and live my life here without having to worry about anything but handing in my homework late.

I moved from the safety of my purple quilt, the soft material falling from my body as I looked around the box filled room. My mum came in with coffee and a smile, willing me to start getting ready and I did, showering and pulling the denim shorts, white tank and red flannel combo that I had decided that I wanted to wear from the cardboard it had travelled across seas in. It was hotter here than in England so I had decided against a jacket of any kind and the biker boots that fit around my slender ankles were more for comfort as I had worn them the very last time I had seen my friends at home. It was odd not having to slip into a black skirt and a white shirt for school, and I couldn't tell if it was going to be a blessing or a curse that there was no uniform. I eyed myself in the mirror after I had pulled all of the above onto my 5' 4" frame, the makeup I had decided to wear causing soft black flicks and thick lashes to decorate my icy blue orbs. I grabbed the black tote that I had chosen because it would go with anything and checked that I had everything that I would need for the first day of school. I didn't have my schedule yet so I didn't know which text books I should be bringing, so I guessed with the intention of putting the books in the locker I assumed that I would get and then I would bring the correct books in the following day.

Slowly, I walked down the stairs in the overly sized house that had excited both my parents so much and turned into the kitchen to see my mum and dad both waiting for me at the breakfast bar.

"Morning honey!" My mum spoke, the cheerfulness in her voice not something that I shared, "I made you some pancakes for your first day, now don't you worry about it it's going to be fine. The principle said to go straight to the administration office and they will give you their timetable."

"Alright" I spoke, biting my lip and sitting on the stool of the breakfast bar that my parents had placed my breakfast in front of. It was strange that they were being like this, they usually just left me to my own devices and I would see them when they got home from work but I suppose they wanted to make sure I actually went to school. I sipped at the coffee that my dad poured out for me, flashing him a smiled before I placed the coffee cup on the coaster and turned to him, "Are you working today too?"

He smiled and nodded, "I finally get to meet the guy I'm gonna be working for! He was telling me that he has a son that goes to your school actually, he goes by Stiles"

I nodded as I chewed on a bite of pancake, remembering the name so that I could look out for him if he was in any of my classes. If my dad worked with his dad, there was a chance that we would see each other a lot and I was not in any position to pass up friends right now even if we were forced upon each other by our dads' jobs.

After I had finished breakfast I jumped down from the breakfast bar and smiled, "Alright well I guess I'll get going. You said it was a 10 minute walk right?" I looked at my mum and she nodded but said nothing and allowed my dad to continue talking.

"Actually..." He began and my mother gave me a look.

"What?" My brow furrowed as I adjusted the strap of my bag on my shoulder and waited for an explanation of why my parents were acting so strange.

"Sheriff Stilinski said that he would send his son to give you a ride to school because I mentioned that you couldn't drive yet"

"Dad!" I started, not needing an awkward encounter even before I had reached the doors of the place that I knew I would learn to hate over the next couple of years.

"Now listen, it wasn't my idea it was his. I asked if there was a school bus or something and the Sheriff suggested it because apparently from what I've told him about you, you and Stiles aren't that different" I rolled my eyes at the last comment, this entire thing stinking of a set up and I shook my head. Honestly, I was glad that I didn't have to take the bus. The humiliation of having to sit alone on a bus full of people who already knew each other made me feel sick. I would rather have walked the 10 minutes than have to sit in a car awkwardly with my dad's boss' son.

"Whatever dad, when's he getting here?" I reasoned that it would be rude to decline considering that this Stiles' dad was probably having the same conversation with his son right now, and he was being forced to drive me.

"He should be here any minute, now why don't you fill up your travel cup so you have some coffee for when you get to school?" He offered, and I nodded, trying my hardest not to think about the fact that at any given time, a stranger was coming to pick me up and drive me to a place full of other strangers. Although this could, and probably would, end badly, I reasoned that being with someone in a contained environment before being surrounded by strangers might actually be a good thing. I just prayed that this Stiles was ordinary.

I barely had time to finish my train of thought before the doorbell rang, and I continued to fill my cup as my dad went, much to my distaste, to greet this new boy at the door. I heard a pleasant exchange before I turned around and saw my father standing next to a fresh faced brunette whose eyes were the most unusual shade of hazel. He had my attention as he held my gaze, and I barely heard him speak before he held his hand out awkwardly.

"Hi I'm... I'm Stiles..." He stuttered, the awkwardness of this situation so evident that it made me wish the ground would swallow me whole, "I'm your ride!" He grinned, his teeth white and straight and his smile captivating.

"Hey... I'm Lauren, it's... really weird to meet you like this" I chuckled, taking his hand and sharing an awkward handshake as we both made our way to the door.

"Thanks a lot for this, Stiles" My dad smiled, patting the boy on the back.

"It's no trouble; I mean I was going there anyway, right?" Stiles grinned again and I couldn't help but mirror it, his smile and his laugh were highly infectious.

The two of us made our way to his jeep, and I couldn't help but admire the car. I had no idea what made a car run, how to build one or even the differences between different car companies but I knew what looked good and even though his car was beaten up, it reeked of character and a million stories that would be told for years.

"Nice car" I smiled as he opened the door for me, chuckling as he was obviously being so chivalrous because my dad was still standing at the door watching us. He climbed into the driver's seat and started up the car before he answered, "Thanks, it's my baby".

He flashed the smile again, and I couldn't help but be drawn to him. His charisma was undeniable and I was glad to be in the presence of someone who was obviously friendly instead of a head case that would have made me fear for my life. He started the car and began the short journey to school, and I couldn't help but think that maybe the day wasn't going to be as bad as I had originally thought.


	2. Chapter 2

The journey to school was shorter than I had been expecting. I had assumed that it would be an awkward lapse of time in which the sheriff’s son and I had to fill the silence with generic conversation, but Stiles was easy to talk to and instantly made me feel comfortable in his presence.

“So your dad made you move over here huh?” He questioned, keeping his eyes on the road but glancing over at me to engage the conversation further  
“Yeah.” I laughed, nodding, “I mean... It’s great sure but it was a bit of a shock to the system.” I spoke, settling myself in the seat of his truck. I noticed that as I began to speak he would look at me more, and just as I thought that it might be because he couldn’t hear well and so he had to watch my lips or something, he explained himself  
“I’m sorry I didn’t hear anything you just said I was just listening to your accent.” He smiled at me and I couldn’t help but mirror it, “It’s really..” he stopped himself, as if he realised that he couldn’t say what he wanted to and then continued as he fixed his eyes on the road, “Well I like it... I know Allison is gonna freak out when she hears you.” The boy grinned and I bit my lip, the mention of other people bringing it back to the reality of what today was going to be like.  
He must have picked up on my hesitation because he glanced over at me and continued talking, “Allison is dating my best friend Scott. I’ll introduce them to you when we get to school if you want?” His tone was comforting and it made me feel a lot better, although I couldn’t help but wonder why he was being so nice when this was the first time we had met, and we hadn’t even known each other existed until a couple of hours ago.  
“That would be really cool of you, thanks Stiles.” I smiled and he nodded,  
“You’re welcome.” He smiled, turning his attention to the road as he drove us into the parking lot of the school. My eyes scanned the building and I felt an uncomfortable twist in my stomach, the nerves finally hitting me as I saw what was going to be the stage for my first day at school here.

It looked relatively normal, its 2 stories looking less daunting than I had thought they would but I knew what waited for me inside. I didn’t even have the comfort of knowing how classes worked here, I had no clue on how school worked in the US apart from the fact that I was in high school and had a few years left until I had to be in college. I didn’t know if I was a freshman or a senior or what either of those terms actually meant. The only thing I knew was that I was taking the same classes that I had taken in England, plus a few more. I was glad that Stiles was going to be in at least one of my classes, although I wanted to make sure that I didn’t cling to him or the friendship group that he had promised me he would introduce me too. I didn’t want to annoy them by being around them so much when I had basically been forced upon them in the first place.

Stiles parked up and we both moved from his truck towards the school. I matched the pace he was taking, my eyes wandering over the school that looked so different to the old building that had once housed my education. The one thing that I was already beginning to notice about America was how new it looked compared to England. Even its oldest buildings didn’t compare to the rubble that was labelled buildings in the UK. I decided that this was a good thing, a refreshing change and made a mental note to myself to stop over analysing every little thing when I almost walked into a beautiful brunette girl that almost matched my height and stature. Her eyes were the biggest thing about her face and the first thing I focussed on once I had stopped myself from barging into her, her hair was set in lose curls, the ebony shining in the sun and blowing softly across her face and her smile wide as she looked between me and Stiles. I had expected her to keep walking after I had apologized, but instead Stiles began to talk, “Lauren... This is Allison, Allison this is Lauren. She’s the daughter of the new detective in town; my dad had me drive her to school.” There was a tone in his voice that I couldn’t quite place and I hoped that he hadn’t found our journey taxing as I had actually enjoyed it more than I thought I would. Allison’s eyes narrowed slightly but her smile stayed intact, and the two seemed to have an exchanging of thoughts, a telepathic conversation, before Allison pulled me into a light hug and focussed her attention solely on me.

“Hey, sorry about walking into you like that.” She chuckled and I shook my head as she continued to talk, “I was in a world of my own, my dad has had me up all night training and I’m so tired.” She shook her head and I noticed Stiles look at her strangely. There was definitely something going on here that I didn’t understand but I didn’t want to question it, at least not just yet.

“Oh are you a member of the track team or something?” I wondered aloud and Allison shook her head, “No I’m not, Stiles is a member of the Lacrosse team though as well as Scott. Hey Scott!” Allison shouted at the boy who had just pulled up on a motorbike and he made his way over to us. I couldn’t help but let my eyes wash over the built body of the boy in front of me, his shoulders broad and a tattoo peeking out from the short sleeves of his blue t-shirt. I smiled as he approached, his brow furrowing in confusion and I got the impression that these three had been ridiculously close. I hoped they didn’t think I was trying to ruin their little group, and I had already started planning how to distance myself from them when Allison spoke again, “Scott this is Lauren, her dad’s the new detective.” She nodded and Scott smiled over at me,  
“Your dad will probably be working with all of our parents a lot then.” He chuckled, his eyes turning smaller as the smile spread on his face, “My mom works at the hospital, and Allison’s dad supplies the weapons for the police force.” I nodded and smiled at him,  
“Well I guess we’ll be seeing a lot of each other.” I laughed, adjusting my bag on my shoulder as I heard a bell ring from inside.  
“Do you know what classes you have?” Stiles asked me, his hazel eyes meeting mine again,  
“Uhh, no... I have to go to administration and pick up my schedule.” It was then that I realised I had no idea where anything in this school was. I hoped that administration was by the entrance and prayed that I wouldn’t get lost on my first day.  
“I have Biology right by the admin office first period, I’ll show you where it is.” Allison offered and I nodded, glad that I wouldn’t be wandering around aimlessly. The brunette turned to face Scott and smiled, “See you at lunch.” she mumbled before their lips met gently, the chemistry between them so obvious that I could tell that they were in love with each other. I turned to Stiles and smiled at him, “See you later.” He spoke first, giving a kind of awkward wave as I began to walk away and into the building with Allison beside me.  
The day went as smoothly as I could have hoped and it turned out that I had almost exactly the same schedule as Allison apart from 7th period where I had Italian instead of Spanish. I would never admit it aloud, but I was glad to have at least one person I knew in the majority of my classes. Even if Allison and I didn’t end up being as close as it seemed we could be, at least there would be a familiar face until I grew to know others.

It wasn’t until 5th period when we saw the boys again, and by this time Allison had time to catch me up with what I needed to know. Her and Scott had been together for over a year and were still falling for each other every day. The way she spoke about him made my heart swell and it was nice to see someone who was so genuinely happy. Stiles and Scott had been best friends since they were kids and had been playing Lacrosse together since they had joined high school. When I had told her that mine and Stiles’ fathers had forced us upon each other she informed me that Stiles was a very caring person who would have offered to give me a ride anyway and that she was glad that they had forced us together because the four of us were bound to meet anyway and it was better than having them put us in a room together while they were at a meeting or something. I was shocked to begin with that she had shared so much information with me so quickly, but I was learning that Allison was incredibly honest, open and easy to get along with. Honestly, it took me off guard how nice she was being and I wondered if I was being tricked until she mentioned how her mother would have worked with the police too before she had passed. It was heartbreaking to see the flicker of sadness in her otherwise bright eyes, but the nicest people are always those who have suffered most.  
History class with Scott, Stiles and Allison was more fun than I had anticipated and not for the reasons that one would expect from a high school. Our history teacher, Miss cel Rau, would talk for a while and then offer the class an opportunity to answer questions that would further the information. While other members of the class would joke around or not answer at all, Scott, Stiles and Allison would always offer something even if it wasn’t entirely correct. They were all intelligent and knowledgeable, and I couldn’t help but be thankful for being pushed into this group. I just hoped it would stay this way.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the week was spent very much the same as the first day. Stiles picked me up every day from my house even after I told him I didn’t mind the walk. He insisted that my house was on the way anyway and secretly I was glad. I was fast learning that Stiles had a pure heart, and I was more than happy to have someone like him as a friend. The little group I had found myself in seemed to be a good mix of people, and although there were others that seemed to come and go such as the gorgeous Isaac and the dark and ominous Derek that sometimes appeared to meet Scott outside of school, it was largely the four of us. It seemed odd to me that I seemed to have been accepted so quickly, but I put it down to the fact that my dad had practically forced me onto the Sheriffs son and the Sheriffs son was nice enough to allow me to be forced on him.

The classes themselves were very unusual. I was used to an hour of each subject, but here they’re 45 minutes, with the same for lunch and no morning break as there are 4 minute periods between each period for each student to get books and anything else they may need to do. It was a lot more confusing than the system we had at home, but I suppose the kids here had grown up with it so it was second nature to them.

After my third period, English, I was standing by my locker when Allison approached me, hand in hand with Scott.  
“Hey” I smiled at the two of them, Scott only staying for a second as he had to rush off to speak to his coach.  
“Hey” Allison retorted, “I was just talking to Scott and he mentioned something about getting a study group together for the History assignment, do you wanna join us?” She smiled and I nodded. The assignment was a lot to do with things the class had been studying before I had been at the school so I really could yes all the help I could get.  
“Yeah that would be awesome, when and where?”  
“Well Scott is just going to see what days they have practise this week, but we were thinking maybe tonight at Stiles’ house? His dad said that he’s gonna be at the station all night but he doesn’t mind if we all go over there for a couple hours” I couldn’t help but feel nervous as Allison mentioned going to one of my new found friends houses, but it would be good to hang out outside of school and I really could use the help with History so I nodded and smiled,  
“That sounds awesome, I’ll ask my dad tonight to make sure I can come but it shouldn’t be a problem. Especially as my dad seems to love Stiles’ dad anyway.” I chuckled and shook my head, grabbing my Biology book from my locker as the bell sounded over our heads. Allison’s phone vibrated as the two of us made our way towards our shared classroom and she nodded, “Looks like our study date is go.” She grinned, more excited than I thought anyone could ever be about studying ancient Babylonian civilisation.

The rest of the day went quicker than usual, the four of us speaking when we could about our plans for the evening and by the sound of it we weren’t actually going to get much done. We had originally intended to spend the entire night researching for the project that we had to put forward about day to day life in the Babylonian era, but eventually we were talking about watching movies and eating popcorn. I was sure that regardless of what happened, we would get something figured out and the three of them seemed studious enough to not let the project slip.

Allison and I made our way from the Biology lab and towards the car park where we had all agreed to meet. I had already texted my dad to let him know where I was going and he said that it was fine as long as I wasn’t out too late and I didn’t stay over. It was good to see with all the change that had happened to my family, my father was still the same protective man. My train of thought started to wander as we walked towards Stiles’ car, and I was just about to start a conversation with Allison about exactly how they were friends with some of the people that we had come across today when...  
“BOO!” Stiles shouted, jumping out from behind the thick truck of an oak tree that stood in front of the school. His face was ecstatic when he realised just how high he had made Allison and I jump and how scared we had looked.  
“Dammit Stiles!” Allison shouted, hitting him playfully while I clutched my chest and laughed at how the situation must have looked from his point of view  
“You scared me to death!” I spoke, out of breath from the scare.  
“Ohh you scared me to death!” Stiles mocked, articulating every word as his attempt at a British accent wrapped around every syllable.  
“Shut up.” I smirked, shaking my head and he moved to stand in between the two of us, wrapping one arm around Allison’s shoulders and the other around mine.  
“You two ready for a night at the Stiles bachelor pad?” He grinned, the three of us walking in the direction of his car.  
“Oh boy are we!” Allison spoke first, her sarcastic tone making me laugh as I nodded in agreement. In truth, I was more than excited to be spending time outside of school with these people. The one thing I had been terrified of when I had moved here had been the judgement among young people within high schools in the US, the cliques and above all I was scared I was going to be alone. Fitting in was never one of the things I thought would happen, and so I was glad that these three people had welcomed me so willingly.

After more banter and the eventual arrival of Scott who was cursing about an Economics assignment he had just been given, Allison and I climbed into Stiles’ truck and Scott onto his bike and the four of us made the short journey to Stiles’ house.  
The exterior of the house itself looked a lot like my own apart from the boyish feel that the entire building had to it. It wasn’t something that I could place my finger on, but the rugged look of the paint work and the lack of flowers that my mother had so strategically placed over the last couple of days outside of our house made it certain that there were men that lived here. The theme continued when we entered the house with lacrosse gear and sneakers waiting by the door, men’s jackets hanging on the end of the banister and shelves of things that my dad would say that he needed, but they would never actually get used. Although the house was, in its entirety, a male living space, there were definite hints of a woman’s touch. It was faded, as if it were nothing but a memory of how they used to live, but it was there. There were photographs on the wall of Stiles as a child in frames that were a woman’s taste, the paint work that filled the house was contrasting to the things that filled it, and as I walked through to the kitchen it was clear that a woman had had this in mind when they had bought the house. My eyes fell on a photograph of Stiles, his father and a woman that was framed and sitting on a shelf in the kitchen and I was just about to question when Sheriff Stilinski appeared next to me having walked in from the living room.  
“Afternoon kids, good day at school?” He questioned, his eyes running over the group until they fell on me, and I could see the hint of recollection in his eyes fading as he tried his hardest to place my face.  
“Yeah it was alright, Dad this is Lauren – Detective Valentine’s daughter.” Stiles spoke up, noticing the hesitation in his dad’s demeanour and instantly the sheriff’s guard was lifted.   
“Hi Lauren, I’ve heard a lot about you.” He chuckled and I nodded, imagining that my father would have mentioned me a few times at the office.  
“Only good things I hope!” I joked, and his eyes flickered to Stiles as he nodded, smiling as if he had a secret.  
“Of course.” He continued our jovial tone before looking up at his son once more, “Are you just going to be doing the History project?” He questioned, and when I turned to look at Stiles I noticed a flush in his cheeks that hadn’t been there before. Confused, I continued to look on as he answered.  
“Yeah, uh... c’mon guys lets go up to my room and get all our notes together and stuff.” He cleared his throat, exchanged a knowing look with his dad and then lead the way up the stairs. I was totally confused as to what had happened, and glanced at Allison as we sat on Stiles’ bed seeing an amused look on her face that I would have to ask her about later.  
The rest of the evening was spent exactly like you would expect. The first hour of being in Stiles room was spent largely collecting each other’s notes and understanding them, researching a little into the topic and deciding on the specifics of the project we were going to be working on. After it had all been sorted, we descended into conversations about nothing in particular and eventually ended up watching The Brothers Grimm.

We only got half an hour through the film before it was interrupted. Allison and I were fully immersed in Heath Ledger when Stiles paused the movie to listen to his dad talking downstairs.  
“Something isn’t right.” Stiles spoke in a tone that I had not heard from him before, a tone that said he was anxious and worried. The faint words of Sheriff Stilinski travelled up the stairs slowly, his voice relatively calm but in a way that suggested he was trying not to panic. Stiles’ eyes darted to Scott and he shook his head, the silent exchange of words something that was fast becoming apparent as their usual way to communicate secret things.  
“Yes... yes I know what you’re saying but that doesn’t make any sense, there hasn’t been a report of an animal attack in this town for six years!” Stiles’ dad was obviously confused as was I. I had never heard of any animal attack happening prior to us moving here, and I was sure that if it was prone to attacks my father wouldn’t have moved us here.  
“Of course, if a person is that badly hurt then we need to get to the scene right away, there’s no question. I’m leaving now... Okay... Bye.” I gulped as I heard the sound of the Sheriff grab his keys and head out of the house with not so much as a goodbye. By the look on Stiles’ face this was not a good sign, and I could almost see the cogs working as the group looked at each other in a way that suggested they were formulating a plan.  
“We can’t.” Scott spoke, looking directly at Stiles and before the later could respond Allison stood up.  
“We have to Scott, especially now.” The girl glanced out of the window and Scott nodded, the three of them standing and adjusting their clothing from where they had fallen in relaxation.  
“Can someone please tell me what’s going on?” I spoke, standing just because the others had and Stiles moved to walk next to me as the other two had already begun to make their way down stairs.  
“Lauren, this is one of the perks of being the Sheriffs son or the Detectives daughter.” He grinned, a glint in his eye showing his excitement and his arm around my neck allowing me to feel his safety, “We’re gonna have a little investigation of our own.”


	4. Chapter Four

CHAPTER FOUR  
The perplexed look on my face remained there for the entire time we were sneaking around outside Stiles’ family home. While I understood that we were going to look and see what was going on, and my curiosity was more than jovial at the thought, the investigation part of Stiles’ words had my mind reeling. I had never been allowed to be involved in the investigations in my home town. I had been kept at more than arms length from anything that would give me any information, and my friends either didn’t know or didn’t care about the things that were going on right outside their doorsteps. Of course, anything that I did know I was technically not allowed to tell them anyway, and so my days were spent pretending that minor crimes weren’t happening every day so close to home. From what I had gathered from the brief snippet of Stiles’ life I had seen, he was more than involved in his dad’s cases. Whether his dad knew or not was a completely different story.

“So where are we actually going?” I spoke as we climbed into Stiles’ truck, still oblivious to what was actually happening.  
  
“Our best bet is to go to a wooded area. If it’s an animal attack then it will more than likely be somewhere where the town meets the forest.” Allison spoke first, her tone was as if she was reading a text book but the passion in her eyes told me that this was important.  
  
“Right, and the only place where the town meets the woods really is the parade of stores before you head towards the Hale house” Scott continued Allison’s train of thought seamlessly, the two of them unravelling the information they had been given and trying to figure out how to answer my question. Without prompt, Stiles started up his car and began driving away from the part of town that I already knew. Allison and Scott continued to talk in hushed voices as Stiles sped down the road, the forest quickly coming into view after we had driven no more than 10 minutes. I was quickly beginning to see the expanse of where I now lived; the beauty of it and the danger.  
  
It didn’t take long before I became very aware that we must be approaching the place in which the attack had happened. Stiles began to slow his car until it was creeping along the road, and pulled up far enough away from the scene that his father wouldn’t accidently catch sight of us if he was still hanging around. We watched as the police wandered around something on the ground that we couldn’t see, each of us craning but failing to catch even a glimpse of what had caused the report.  
  
“Do you think it might have been someone we know?” Allison questioned and I turned to face her, her hand slipping into Scott’s as if by instinct, “What if it’s Isaac or Derek?” I watched as she bit down her lip and Scott’s hand closed around hers, their love once again manifesting itself in front of me to the point where it made my heart swell. These two were the kind of couple that you could feel the affection radiating from them.  
  
“You know that Isaac and Derek would be able to protect themselves, this wasn’t anyone we know” He nodded knowingly, and she sighed, the relief in her smile not reaching her eyes.  
We sat in silence as we tried to see the situation, waiting patiently as the police did all they needed to do, “We have to wait until the cars and stuff have gone before we can go take a look. If we go over there with anyone but my dad hanging around we could get in serious trouble.” Stiles spoke, his eyes not leaving the scene until his explanation had finished. He turned to me in the silence that had fallen over the car and offered me a reassuring smile, “You okay?”  
  
I nodded, returning his smile, “Yeah, I’m a little confused but I’m alright” I chuckled, sitting back in the seat and letting my eyes run across his shadowed face, the concern that had arisen in him was heart warming. I had barely known this boy a week and he was already ensuring I was feeling okay about whatever was happening. It took me exactly three seconds to realise that our eyes had been fixed on each other for longer than they should have been, and as if he realised that the same time, he smiled, averted his eyes and stepped out of the car after we had watched 2 police vehicles drive away from the scene.  
  
“Well this should be fun” Stiles half smiled, Allison and Scott joining us at the front of Stiles’ car before we collectively started for whatever was waiting for us. It was only then that I realised what we were actually doing; walking towards a scene where someone had already been attacked and where they may be a body.  
  
“Has anyone stopped to realise that we might be walking into a death trap?” Stiles offered, “You know this was an animal attack not a bank robbery, I don’t particularly feel like eaten by a bear” His tone was humorous but he was voicing exactly what I was thinking. I stopped short as Stiles did, feeling as if I could probably trust someone who was hesitating more than the two people in front of us that were walking blindly into what could be a death trap.  
  
“Will you stop being such a girl” Scott whispered, flashing me a smile and shaking his head, “There’s not gonna be any bears around here, and even if there is I’m sure it will be too busy admiring that new hair cut of yours to attack anyone.”I couldn’t help but chuckle, and I heard Allison and Stiles do the same before the latter responded, 

“I worked real hard growing this, it would be nice for it to be appreciated”. As we all cracked up, I realised that the two boys’ repartee had eased my nerves wholeheartedly.  
We were only sniggering for a minute before we reached where the police had been staring at the ground, relieved to find no corpse or morbidity apart from blood staining the grass. The dent that had once contained the remains of a human being was large enough to be an adult, although the shape of where they had been laying had been disfigured by the grass moving back to its original position and the footsteps around the area that had forced mud into the direction of the dent. I looked up at the three people that were with me, wondering if they saw more in the blood stained grass than I did.

“Well it’s obvious that whoever this was had a wound near their head” Allison spoke first, tracing the shape of what must have been a head and then shoulders, “There’s not enough blood here for the person to have died though so they’re probably on their way to the hospital or at home or something” She shrugged, looking up at me and smiling, “Sorry, this must seem really weird to you” She chuckled and I shook my head,

“Actually it’s quite interesting, I never got to see this kind of thing when I was back home” I smiled.

“And there was good reason for that” The voice behind me was unmistakeably my fathers, and I saw Scott and Allison’s guilty faces before I turned to see both my dad and the sheriff standing side by side, each looking at their children with the same kind of expression.

“Hi dad, we were just showing Lauren the wonderful nature that is here in beacon hills,” Stiles turned slightly and spread his arms as if he were revealing the forest for the first time, “Like the beautiful trees and the grass and..”

“I suggest you stop talking” Sheriff Stilinski spoke and Stiles nodded,

“Suppose it wouldn’t help to tell you that we actually were doing homework earlier?” Stiles’ tone would have made me laugh if it wasn't for my own dad standing in front of me with a disapproving look on his face.

“No it wouldn’t, now you drive these three home would you? We’ve got some reports to do still. No detours... No I mean it!” The sheriff reacted to Stiles’ intended interjection and the later nodded, the three of us walking back to the truck. Allison slipped into the front with Stiles this time as I climbed in the back with Scott, happy to be able to have a proper conversation with him as it felt like I hadn’t yet.

“At least you all got to meet my dad” I shrugged, laughing a little to break the silence.

“Oh he seems just like the sheriff, nice and strict” Scott grinned and I nodded,

“It seems like they’re almost the same person, I could almost hear my dad thinking exactly what Stiles’ dad was saying” I grinned and Scott shook his head.

“It’s okay, my mom is the same too. She sees so much at the hospital that she’s sure I’m going to end up like every patient she sees” He chuckled, “Sorry to get you in trouble so quickly by the way, you’ll probably be hearing a lot about this kind of thing though I hope you’re cool with it” Scott smiled, and I couldn't help but mirror it.

“Well I must admit I wasn’t expecting this kind of excitement from a town so small,” I grinned, casting my eyes over my new friends and feeling anticipation welling up inside me, “but I think I’m ready for it”


End file.
